Khaeldron Prophecy
*'Objective:' Defend the Khaeldron mine from Shadowscythe invasion *'Requirements:' None *'Release Date:' 23 July 2008 Missions Available #Defend Mine #Treasure #Bossfight Shops Available Power Armor Requirements for Unlocking: Defeat Dragyron! Items Available: *Drakel Power Armor V1 *Drakel Power Armor V2 *Drakel Power Armor V4 *Drakel Power Armor V5 *Drakel Power Armor V6 *Drakel War Armor V1 *Drakel War Armor V2 *Drakel War Armor V4 *Drakel War Armor V5 *Drakel War Armor V6 Power Armor NG Requirements for Unlocking: Defeat Dragyron Items Available: *Powermerged Drakel Armor V3 *Powermerged Drakel Armor V7 *Drakel War Armor V3 *Drakel War Armor V7 Power Up! Requirements for Unlocking: Defeat Dragyron Items Available: *Powermerged War Armor V2 *Powermerged Drakel Armor V2 *Powermerged War Armor V4 *Powermerged Drakel Armor V4 *Powermerged Drakel Armor V5 *Powermerged War Armor V5 *Powermerged War Armor V6 *Powermerged Drakel Armor V6 (Rare) Starship Swag (Khaeldron Prophecy) Requirements for Unlocking: Defeat Dragyron Items Available: *Cactus *Wooden Table *EC01 Non-Posable NG Starship Swag (Khaeldron Prophecy) Requirements for Unlocking: Defeat Dragyron Items Available: *Horseshoes *Longhorn Skull *Martino Dreadnought *Pet Ant *EC01 Actionfigure *EC02 Actionfigure *EC03 Actionfigure *Dragyron Actionfigure NPCs #Arin-Ha #Qjik'Han Dialogue *'Before defeating 100% (10 waves) of Defend the Mines:' Arin-Ha: . Strange invaders have taken over my family's mine. Please help me drive them out! *'After defeating 100% (10 waves) of Defend the Mines:' Arin-Ha: A section of the mine has collapsed, revealing a secret tunnel! Will you please investigate? *'After defeating 100% (10 waves) of Defend the Mines and completing the Boss Fight:' Arin-Ha: Is it true? Are the Shadowscythe really coming to Westion? *'Prophecy' Arin-Ha: A few weeks ago, my family received a message from the Vul'Kharim. *'Vul'Kharim?' Arin-Ha: They are bird-like creatures that live in the desert attacking our trains and scavenging supplies for survival. Arin-Ha: They usually stay out of our affairs. It is quite troubling that they visited my family with a message... Arin-Ha: They warned us about an ancient prophecy that was passed down among their people for many generations. Arin-Ha: The prophecy simply states The hand of the visitor shall awaken the sleeper and bring doom down from the stars. Arin-Ha: According to their belief, our family's mine is where this alleged sleeper rests. Arin-Ha: Now our mine is overrun with these strange invaders. Arin-Ha: To tell you the truth, this is all just a little bit scary. Could one of these invaders be the visitor from the prophecy? Arin-Ha: Please help me win back this mine. It has been in my family for many generations! We must stop these invaders at all costs! *'Talk' Qjik'Han: EvilCorp must have been searching for that ship! It's a good thing you found it first! Qjik'Han: According to the data you took from the ship, there was a great war between Dragons and the Shadowscythe long ago. Qjik'Han: The Dragons won, but at a great price. They have not been seen in the galaxy for over 10,000 years. Qjik'Han: According to ship logs, that starship drifted through space, alight with Dragon's fire... Qjik'Han: ...until it finally crashed here on Westion... Lord Valoth was a captain in this ancient war. Qjik'Han: He must be a very ancient and powerful being... You seem to have caught his attention! *'Mecha' Qjik'Han: The Starship that you found was infused with Crystallized Dragon's Breath! I used it to create my new Power Armor. Category:Wars Category:Missions